Tico
Tico is a grumpy toucan and who travels with Blinky and the circus animals. Tico is friends with Blinky and others but he works for the Circus brothers. He tries to help the Circus Brothers catch the animals but Blinky doesn't know about it. Tico wants to restore the circus. He is the cause of the balloon having an accident and he prepares several traps for Blinky and the others. In Africa he gets Blinky a tracking device (pretending to be a birthday-present) the Circus Brothers use to follow him. In China he helps the Circus Brothers catch Nutsy, Flap, Penelope, Yoyo and Ling Ling. His betrayal is discovered in the Amazon jungle, when Blinky sees when Tico talks with the Circus Brothers. The Circus Brothers catch them and Tico decides to intentionally help Blinky and his friends and leaves the Circus brothers. In India he becomes director of the circus. Bio in Season Three Pre-series Tico was born in the Amazon rain-forest, but at one point he was kidnapped by the circus bros Basil and Cyril and was made their slave along with Slippery, Ling Ling, Penelope, Leo and Yoyo. Unlike the other animals Tico actually preferred the circus and was supportive of it, despite Basil constantly mistreating him along with the other animals. It's also revealed in Tico's Choice that Tico had his family members and friends captured by humans. One could assume that he did it to get himself into the circus, but it's not made clear. Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure He is shown to announce the arrival of the circus. He also has the job at the ticket booth, constantly getting Blinky, Nutsy and Flap kicked-out every time until he catches them backstage and hearing that they plan on freeing the other circus-animals, immediately notifying Basil of it. When Blinky announced they would be leaving with a balloon-caravan he and the rest of the pack made their escape (though Tico secretly decided to become a spy and saboteur). In "Flap's New Family" he emptied the pack's helium-tanks in the hopes to get everyone captured, that is until Yoyo found the boiler's missing funnel. In "Monkey Business" Yoyo glued his feet to his perch. He then tethered the caravan to a tree to prevent everyone from leaving, only to be persuaded to undo it, but he then punctured the sail. He then found Yoyo all sad and attempted to persuade him to rejoin the circus, but it didn't work. He then gets a watermelon stuck in his mouth (thrown by a chimp) and spends the rest of the episode trying to get it out (he eventually does with the help of a chimp). In "Diamonds Are Forever" he swiped Penelope's necklace while Blinky was doing one of Ling Ling's magic acts with it and gives it to the circus bros, though later regrets it after Basil stated he was planning to discard their circus-life completely with it. He returns to the others to inform them of the necklace being in the human's clutches, and joined the mission of reclaiming it (and Penelope who attempted to get it herself recklessly). He tired out from chasing the bros in their truck and eventually gave up for a bit, though upon catching up he discovers that Ling Ling had "thrown" the necklace into a stream, much to his happiness. In "Blinky's Birthday Surprise" he gives a tracking-beacon to Blinky (who took it as a birthday present) for the circus bros. Though Blinky eventually discovered this, he never suspected Tico. In "Baby Elephant Walk" he tried to break a bridge to prevent any escape, though when Kiku's mother set foot on the bridge he got his beak stuck in the wooden platform, eventually pulling himself free with some help from the bros (unknowingly). In "Panda Pandemonium" he is surprised to hear that he was replaced by Ah Phat the weasel. After they catch The Panda Colony, Nutsy, Penelope, Flap and Yoyo he went looking for Blinky and Ling Ling to warn them, and later tricking his rival into leaving while he and the others made their escape. After that was done he was given his old job back and when the caravan-blimp was leaving Tico had tied a rope to the bro's bike so they wouldn't be left behind, though he intentionally abandoned Ah Phat who still wanted to tag along even though he had been fired. In "Tico's Choice" he is finally caught red-handed by the good-guys, who were quite surprised, and he was shocked to hear that they found out. As compensation he had instead caught The Toucans from his past (except Raol) for the bros, who finally recognize him as their own little traitor, to which he was beginning to feel guilty for. He then bargained to free the toucans by having Blinky and his friends captured, to no avail. In the end Tico felt that living under Basil's cruelty wasn't worth it anymore and defected for good. Now that he wasn't part of the circus officially he was unsure of where to go now. His fellow toucans offered him to return back to his homeland, but he refused, feeling that he didn't deserve to come back home, instead he decided to stick with his now true friends, who happily forgave him. In "Tico Takes Charge" he found The Jugglers to be sloppy performers and instructs them on how to perform by having his friends do some acts, while it wasn't working Tico nonetheless drew humans in from far and wide. During the show he kept watch to see how it was going, and when the trio messed up he lends a helping hand: this time the jugglers got it right, receiving money in the process. However the Circus Bros. interrupt and another scuffle starts, the toucan instructed the jugglers to use their acts for heroism: Magid takes Cyril to dance for a bit. After the bros fled from a doctor and pilot the jugglers asked Tico to stay and be their manager, much to his surprise, but accepted it: having finally found himself a place where he could be happy. Personality Originally Tico was seen as bad as Basil in more ways than one, he constantly tried to foil Blinky's attempts to return the circus animals to their homelands. However, unlike Basil, Tico does feel remorseful for what he has done as seen in "Tico's Choice", and when he sees Basil at his worse, Tico defects truly for the good guys. Since the episodes after "Tico's Choice" he has become more honest and generous, even if still a bit snarky. Trivia * Slippery, Leo and Ling Ling are the only main-characters that have never seen Tico's villainy at all (and perhaps never will). * Tico is the only former-circus-animal that has never returned to a birth-home. Voiced by * Sarah Aubrey Gallery Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Toucans Category:Male Season 3 Category:Adults Category:Amazonian animals Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Balloon crew Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure characters Category:Good characters Category:Blinky's friends Category:Circus Animals Category:Reformed characters